


Decisions

by thelonelywolf



Series: The Poems of a College Student [4]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: College, Doctor Who References, Poetry, Stressed, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywolf/pseuds/thelonelywolf
Summary: "Roses are red, college is long. Decisions, decisions, all of them wrong."





	Decisions

Roses are red, college is long.

Decisions, decisions, all of them wrong.

The decisions have been made, but at what cost?

The battle is won, but the child is lost.

The battle being my degree, the child being me.

 

Brain dead and all out of whack,

a capacity to function, I lack.

This poem is getting out of control,

so I'll end it and bury myself in a hole.

 


End file.
